


毁灭一个城市的理由

by sixdrops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由“Loki声称要占领地球结果最终只在纽约搞了搞破坏”和“说要杀哥哥结果竟然只用把小刀戳哥哥腰”的吐槽衍生出的小故事，为大家揭露其中真相……（大误）文中时间接Stark想到Loki会以斯塔克大厦为根据地之后，这里设定锤哥在跑去找弟弟之前先回了神盾报道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	毁灭一个城市的理由

“停手吧Loki，我的弟弟！！跟我一起回阿斯加德，我们的家！！”

 

Thor此刻正站在一个“米德加德神奇的器械”面前，进行着一场慷慨激昂感人肺腑的劝说。最初他担心自己没法对着那看上去黑漆漆冷冰冰的……呃……“景头”（“是‘镜头’！”Clint再一次纠正他）放入太多情感。但他贴心的友人们再次使用了神奇的技术，让他得以同时在屏幕上见到弟弟的身影，于是剩下的事就变得好办多了（事实上，在Loki影像出现的刹那，其他复仇者们花了好大力气才阻止雷神朝着屏幕猛扑过去）。而Stark告诉他，那些比魔法还不可思议的机器也会将他的影像传输到他弟弟面前。

“这个表述并不全面，”Stark说，“准确来说我会用10架直升机——全部来自斯塔克工业，运用了全世界最先进的技术，能做到完美的悬停，必须的——包围斯塔克大厦，而每架直升机上都吊着一个12英尺宽的LED屏幕，多角度全方位地将你的影像占满你家那头驯鹿——啊不对，抱歉，是你家可爱的弟弟的所有视野。当然，还有全方位立体声，绝对能将你声音里充沛的感情传递到你弟弟那儿。”

Thor并不知道“立体声”究竟是个什么玩意，但是他知道Stark是个很有能耐的人。第无数次地，他无比诚挚地感谢他的米德加德友人对他和他弟弟作出的所有帮助——说实在的，洛基怎么就能对这些人的友好视而不见呢，他可拥有着九界里最美丽的绿眼睛。（索尔显然已经忘记了初见面时他是怎么对待斯塔克的——当然那不值一提，鉴于他现在已经成为了钢铁侠战甲的效能最高的充电装置）

起初Natasha对这个计划提出了质疑。用10个巨型Led屏幕在纽约市中心劝服一个想要占领整个地球的超级坏蛋？这听上去可不像是个谨慎的主意。

“拜托，”性感的女特工不耐烦地拨弄了一下她火红热烈的卷发，“实际上，还有比这更为愚蠢、幼稚、荒唐的主意吗？”

“哦，考虑到对方是个戴着个驯鹿头盔就满世界嚷嚷着要人对他下跪的家伙，我觉得没有比这‘愚蠢、幼稚、荒唐的主意’更适合的了。”Stark给自己倒了杯红酒，淡定地回嘴，“老实说，事态最糟糕的情况也就是我们得为了地球跟这货干上一架，一场来自哥哥的劝导就算不能挽回局面，也能吸引他注意力好一会儿，拖延点开战时间——我们的Hulk还没赶到呢，他可是我方一大战力。而且就像我说的，这类骄傲自负的混蛋最吃的就是这一套——当然比起你的说法我更钟意这么说——这种‘华丽、炫目、夺人眼球’的把戏。”

和“Tony•油嘴滑舌•Stark”打嘴仗，恐怕恶作剧之神的银舌头也不一定有绝对胜算。Natasha望向她的特工搭档寻求支援，但Clint仅仅是嚼着饼干含糊不清地嘟哝“窝觉得这挺有意思的”，他的嘴角和背心上都散布着一些饼干屑，面前的桌上还摆着可乐薯片和各类曲奇，活像准备熬夜看总决赛的忠实球迷——Natasha真想再把他敲晕过去一次。

至于美国队长？……哦，算了吧，虽然正义正直正气凛然的队长很可能跟她同一战线，但把他推出去跟Stark辩论会让Natasha充满负疚感。那明显将是一场未宣即败的战役，没必要无故增加己方人员的心理创伤。

好吧，Natasha翻了个白眼，再次确定神盾局里蠢货浓度过高。

于是她只能同意这个计划——或者更确切的说，决定撒手不管了。

红发的特工果断地将自己扔到Clint旁边的沙发上，把手伸向了一包未开封的薯片——没挑青瓜，要了番茄味的，现在一切绿色的物品都让她敬谢不敏，从各种意义来说。

  
  


于是，纽约的人们目瞪口呆有志一同地望着斯塔克大厦楼顶的方位。说起来，那大厦上的Stark巨型标志本来就足够引人注目了，但现在那10架直升机毫无疑义地取代了它的地位，特别是当它们还吊着10个巨型高清Led屏幕在空中——像Stark说的——完美悬停。

Loki也愣住了。他知道那种能飞的机器在米德加德能同时充当武器和运输工具，可对下面吊着的黑色巨型方块全无头绪。

然后下一刻，他哥哥出现在了那些黑色的方块上。

Loki差点叫了出来。这不能怪他，正对面的那个方块只映出了Thor的……眼睛。一对占满12英尺巨型宽屏的眼睛可不那么好看，就算它属于阿斯加德金光闪耀的大王子，颜色犹如九界里最纯净而广袤的海洋，也丝毫没降低其渗人程度。

不过Loki很快反应过来，这东西跟他在神盾飞船上看到的那些器械没什么不同，顶多是大了一点罢了。看着飞行器上大大的Stark标志，他大概能猜到这是谁的恶作剧。他当然可以第一时间击毁这些烦人的苍蝇，之所以没有这么做完全是出于好奇，他倒是想知道那些低智商的蝼蚁——特别是那只铁皮罐头烦人精——又想搞什么花招。

  
  


[啊～LOKI！！我的弟弟！！停手吧，跟我回家，回我们亲爱的阿斯加德！！]

  
  


屏幕上的Thor开了口。雷神的声音低沉而有力，带着过分投入的感情，如同最猛烈的雷声轰鸣在纽约上空。

整个纽约的人都捂紧了耳朵。不过就算这样也无济于事。Stark没有说谎，这真是“全方位立体声”——立体得像有人直接在你耳朵里大吼一样。

Loki狠狠地皱起了眉头。万能的众神之父啊，这蠢货难道要把整个阿斯加德的荣光都葬送在今日吗？（潜意识里，Loki还是不自觉将自身归于神域一派。而且不管怎么说，眼前这个白痴还挂着他“哥哥”的名头）

  
  
  


Thor可没注意到洛基的复杂内心，他拿着Stark帮他草拟的讲稿，正全情投入地进行着他的演说。通过屏幕他看到弟弟将全副注意力都转向了他，这认知几乎令他欣喜若狂。

Stark诚如米德加德人所说，是个不折不扣的天才，雷神这么想着，心怀感激。这位友人成功地在今天之内赢得了伟大雷神全部的信任和尊敬。他就像地球上的Loki——哦，不是指捣乱和巧舌如簧的部分，虽然可能也有点——一样的聪明机敏富有天赋，周身仿佛充满着不断给人带来惊奇的魔法。

而且——雷神满怀希望——既然Stark能成为地球的超级英雄，那么Loki一定也有此资质。只要他能帮助自己的兄弟解开心结。而这正是一个合格的兄长应该做的事情。

Thor感到许久未有的信心和责任感充盈于胸，他拿着讲稿，将它们化为了更为震撼人心的演讲。

  
  


“……我们相伴成长，曾为相同的胜利欢歌，为类似的伤痛落泪。当晨间金色暖热的阳光播撒阿斯加德的大地，我们曾共祝神域的繁荣；当夜里柔顺似水的月色抚触阿斯加德的树梢，我们曾同祈九界的安宁……”

 

Stark的讲稿写得太好了，它简直完美戳中了Thor最柔软的内心。比起雷神一惯直白无修饰的话语，它看上去更适合从他弟弟的银舌上跃动出来。但正因此它在Thor心中造成了更猛烈的震动。他不由得想象这些话其实是由他弟弟说出口的。这想法几乎让雷神泫然欲泣。

然而这想法又有哪里不合理呢？虽然他弟弟与他是如此不同，但他们本质上是一样的，他坚信Loki并非对那过去的时光无动于衷。他们就像灵魂的两半，相携度过千万年的岁月，并且还应该这样继续下去。

  
  


“……我们的灵魂应为一体。不是通过脆弱的血脉缔结，而是经由那从我们出生便开始撰写的美好记忆。我们的生命不可分割，我心永远与你同在，我的兄弟……”

 

哦，Stark真的太神了！他对他们兄弟关系的理解是多么的深刻啊！Thor觉得自己找到了难能可贵的知己，他再次在心中献上自己对友人的敬意。

  
  
  


[……“弟弟”——我永远都会，也只会对你一人使用这个称谓，无论你怎样强加否认都不加更改。因为我们生而为此。更因我了解，你内心深处也仍抱持着对我的热爱，正如我对你。所以，与我一起回家吧，弟弟。母亲在寝宫里含泪翘首，父亲在无人处终日哀叹，阿斯加德的子民也需要他们的王子们，带领神域走向更为光明的未来……]

  
  


Loki紧抿着唇瓣，狠狠地瞪视着Thor在屏幕上的面容（他已经换了个方向，现在他正对着的是一块映出Thor半身像的荧屏）。那愚蠢的雷神还是这么多愁善感，阿斯加德的空气果然会让人变得软弱，Thor的蓝眸中甚至带上了晶莹的水光。

而Loki绝对不会承认自己也受到了这空气的影响。他握紧手中的权杖，试图在权杖的荧光中再次使自己变得坚强不摧。

雷神仍在继续。

  
  


[……你说我们就像光与影两相对立，说我总将你至于暗处。但我要说这并不正确……]

  
  


对的，想想那愚钝的雷神和蠢笨的阿斯加德人对你做过的一切——Loki这样对自己说到，让愤怒和怨恨再度充盈于胸。他要抛却那些无谓可笑的多愁善感，再一句，只等屏幕里那个金发的傻大个再多为自己辩驳一句，他就会用权杖的光束将那可笑的荧屏击毁。

Loki是这么打算的。

  
  


[……我是雷神，而你是火神，我俩的关系，应该是天雷勾地火，两两交融，你中有我，我中有你，相亲相爱，缠缠绵绵，情挑意动！]

  
  


“……………………………………”

Loki长大了嘴。

事实上，神盾飞船里除了Stark和Thor（雷神正在为他演讲的终结鞠躬致谢）以外的人，都和Loki一个表情。

甚至整个纽约市中心都沉浸在了一种微妙的寂静里，特别是当雷神震耳欲聋的声音刚刚消失，这寂静就变得犹为突出。

 

几秒钟后，Natasha——这位身为神盾局最优秀特工之一的可敬女士，有着绝对强悍的神经和接近人类极限的反应能力——率先回过了神。

然后她绝望地用手捂脸将头转向一边。

美国队长显然被吓到了。他的视线不断在Thor和屏幕上的Loki之间徘徊，像在寻找什么证据似的。正直的Steve从未将战友和他弟弟的关系往歪处想过，尽管他也认为Thor对Loki包容得过分，但是……哦……这真是太超过了。

而Clint合上了嘴，慢慢地把嘴里剩余的饼干吞了下去。然后……从罐子里又拿了一块。

“我说什么来着，”他满足地咀嚼着，扭头对Natasha说道，“这可比欧洲杯有意思多了。”

Natasha没理他。她看向雷神和Stark的背影（Thor对自己的表现非常满意，钢铁侠也给他倒了一杯红酒，两人正在庆祝性的碰杯），然后把面前的番茄薯片推得远远的。

她决定近期也不要碰红色的物体，或者还要去给自己染个发。

  
  


而纽约的大街上，喧嚣也慢慢重归大地。

不过，是以口哨、惊叹、和“YOOOOOOOOOOOO～～”的起哄声的方式。

Loki呲了呲牙，用手揉了揉眉角，他感觉自己的太阳穴的神经一抽一抽的疼。

Thor，雷神，他哥，那个金毛蓬松的蠢货，那个胸大无脑的白痴，那个用鸡块思考的笨熊，那个没品的成天瞎吼的狮子，那个应该去工地搬砖的大锤……随便什么都好……

他丫的真的把这么破廉耻的话当众说出来了？？！！！！

“原来你和你哥是这种关系？放轻松，小伙子，乱伦是不太好，不过我听说你们不是亲生的，那就没关系了。”正在对魔方装置做最后调试的博士扭头对Loki说道，还附带了一个鼓励的微笑，“向父母说明是比较困难，不过他们最终会理解的。你哥哥看上去非常勇敢，而且火热，他会带着你一起突破重重阻碍的，相信我，我看得出！……话说，纽约现在已经通过同性婚姻法案了，现在这个点民政局还没关门，要不你先跟他去领个证，再回来侵略地球？”

  
  


不管要不要侵略地球，Loki想，当务之急是他一定得把纽约给毁了，至少要把所有目击者都消灭得一干二净。

而对于那些可恨的复仇者，他会一一狠狠报复。特别是那只铁皮蚂蚁，他现在最想做的事情就是把他找出来狠狠从楼上丢下去，把他摔成一滩肉泥。

至于他那个丢脸没够的哥哥——Loki高傲地昂起头，他会给雷神毫不留情地戳上几刀，让那个金发的笨蛋好好记住——有些话可不适合在卧室之外的地方说出来。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 进欧美圈第一篇正式的原创文……捂脸。


End file.
